


Stronger

by NarnianPrincess21190 (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Battle, Pre-Battle of Beruna, Self-Doubt, Sibling Love, Song: Stronger (Delirious?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/NarnianPrincess21190
Summary: Based on events from the film version of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Before the Battle of Beruna, Peter Pevensie must deal with his own fears and insecurity. Edmund, having just been saved from the clutches of Jadis by Aslan, attempts to help. With a bit of encouragement from his brother and the spirit of Aslan, Peter realizes he's getting stronger every day, and he is capable of fighting this war, and winning, with Aslan's help.
Relationships: Aslan & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Miscellaneous Fanfic Imports





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-imagining of the scene prior to the Battle of Beruna in the film version of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. It is inspired by the song "Stronger" by Christian band Delirious? which was featured on the Songs Inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia CD. This work was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name used here.

On the eve of the Battle of Beruna, Peter Pevensie found himself unable to sleep. He wanted to be safe, at home with his siblings, where he could look after them the way he had promised their parents. England seemed far away now that he had been in Narnia for what felt like weeks, perhaps even months.

Peter had made a promise, and now all of it had shattered. If only Lucy had never found the wardrobe that brought them here. That fateful game of hide and seek, the one that Peter had insisted they not play, had brought them into a whole new world. He could never have anticipated the dangers that Narnia would thrust upon them.

His brother had been rescued from the clutches of the one who called herself Queen Jadis, and Peter was grateful to have Edmund back at his side. But even Peter realized that the battle had come at great cost. As the eldest Pevensie, Peter could not help blaming himself. He wasn’t willing to admit being terrified at the thought of battle. Not now, not when there was sacrificial magic at play to help them win. He had felt it when the White Witch had marched her way into Aslan’s camp demanding that his brother relinquish his life to her in order to save Narnia.

Peter had always been forced to be brave in order to look after his siblings. He was not willing to admit that the thought of battle frightened him. He could not show such weakness with his brother and sisters counting on him. Not when Aslan had trusted him to know what to do in the event that he did not return. Peter was not sure that he possessed the strength it would take to lead all of them into battle. As things looked now, he did not have the time to gain it.

Once Jadis had done whatever she wished to do to Aslan, there was no doubt she would come for the rest of them. Edmund had revealed her plans to kill them all when she had spared his life at the camp. Now, everyone looked to Peter to guide them into battle. They claimed it was what Aslan would have wanted. Whether he wanted it or not, Narnia’s fate rested with him. Just as Peter sank to his knees in despair, Edmund entered the room.

“They’re waiting on you, Peter, You’ve got to lead us.”

“I can’t, Edmund. I just can’t.” The reply came in a hushed whisper, one so unlike Peter that for a moment, Edmund wondered if this were an illusion and he were back in Jadis’ icy lair. He noticed his brother’s posture, and the realization hit him, taking all of the breath from his lungs. He couldn’t speak for a moment. Peter was never one to show fear or weakness. That was Edmund’s style, and yet, the reality rendered the younger Pevensie speechless. Somehow, he regained his breath and found the right words for the moment.  
  
“Aslan believed you could.” Peter froze, feeling the bile rise in his throat. He wanted to scream, but the words came in a whisper laced with a piercingly uncertain agony and a sense of desperation. This was the cry of a boy who was not yet ready to face the perils of war to become a man. He scrambled back to his feet, his back still turned on his brother.  
  
“Just because he believed it, it doesn’t mean I can. All of Narnia’s counting on me, Ed. You don’t understand.” Peter was screaming internally, but on the outside, he appeared calm. He pressed it down and refused to allow himself to feel anything. If he did anything less, he would come fully undone. Edmund was fighting tears now, and when he spoke again, the fear and regret was audible. These were the things he had not been able to say at the time they had saved him from Jadis’ clutches, but he needed to say them here and now. Peter needed to hear them. His voice quivered as he spoke.

“Yes, I do. You’re afraid. Like I was when they rescued me. I didn’t think I’d be forgiven so easily. You’re stronger than you think, Peter.” At this, Peter rose and looked into Edmund’s eyes. He knew his brother was right. Aslan did believe in him. He’d been chosen to lead the army against the White Witch. Surely that counted for something.

Weakened by the emotion that had overwhelmed him in this new reality, Peter did the one thing that Aslan had advised when he had faced a battle that plagued him with fear. He took out his sword and plunged it into the ground, returning to his knees as he let the earth beneath him clean the blade. The last time he had done this, Aslan had knighted him ‘Sir Peter Wolfsbane’ for his bravery in killing one of the Witch’s henchmen. The pride and joy on the face of the Lion yNarnia had made Peter’s heart swell. If he let them down now, he would be failing more than just Aslan. He would put in danger the lives of every citizen of Narnia, his brother, and both of his sisters, and they might never find their way home. The prophecy would remain unfulfilled.

Aslan, you believed in me. Please, make me stronger . . . Let me win this for Narnia. . . For my brother and sisters. . . For you.

That was when Peter felt the most powerful presence he had ever known. As if he had summoned them by calling the lion’s name, voices began to float in the young soldier’s mind. One particular voice resonated there. It was the voice that had given him such a sense of peace and pride and calm all at once in times of past agony while he was in Narnia. It was the voice of Aslan, still and quiet, yet not lacking the roar of the Lion.  
  
“I already have, Dear One. I still believe in you. You just don’t realize it yet. You’ll see it when it is needed.” Relief washed over Peter’s entire body. He returned to his feet. Edmund stared at him, perplexed by the change, but decided not to ask questions. Peter, sensing his brother’s confusion, spoke with a small smile.  
  
“Yes, Ed, I’m fine. I just needed to face the reality of our victory.” Contented by the answer to the question he had not dared to ask, Edmund left Peter alone, knowing his brother would catch up.  
  
_Thank you, Aslan. I am stronger, thanks to you. You’re with us, I know that now. I will win this, for you and all of Narnia, with the tools and the peace you granted me!_


End file.
